1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frequency generator and a motor with the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a frequency generator which generates an alternating signal by interlinking a magnetic flux of a multipolar magnet disposed on a rotor with a generating coil, and a motor utilizing such frequency generator.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A most outdated frequency generator uses a gear. Such generator using the gear requires many components, thus resulting in complicated constructions as well as in high cost. The frequency generator being able to solve disadvantages is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,539, issued on Aug. 2, 1966. In the prior U.S. Patent, a motor with frequency generator is disclosed, in which both the driving coil and the generating coil are wound on the teeth of the stator and a multipolar magnet is arranged rotatably so as to face to the generating coil via the radial gap. In such frequency generator, although there is some advantages of simple construction because of the separate components such as gear and so on can be omitted, the following problems still remain to be solved.
In more detail, in the prior U.S. Patent, the driving coil and the generating coil must be wound on the same tooth of the stator, which is awkward and troublesome in assembling. In addition, since two coils are wound on the same tooth of the stator, the space factor is reduced and the number of turns of the driving coil is limited. Thus, if the same size of the stator, only the motor with a small torque can be obtained and the stator size must be enlarged when the larger torque is required.